


I could just eat you up (but then who would I talk to)

by Claireiseva



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A very much work in process, Fluff, M/M, also minsung are adorable and you can’t tell me different, but probably will be some smut I mean who would I be kidding, definitely fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireiseva/pseuds/Claireiseva
Summary: Lee know and Han flirt a bit too much for friendsEveryone knows it gonna happen but the both of them are to in denialOrHow Minho and Han tip toe round each other while also sharing a bed and a brain cellI’ve only just really became a stay (added to my list long...long list of fandoms) and minsung keep breaking my heart I had to. Also maybe multi chap not sure on chap lengths either so let see where this goes and I hope you enjoy 🧡🧡🧡🧡🧡
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Days off

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t the full chapter but I wanted to put up this much as a self motivation to write and I will update with the rest of this chapter and hopefully the second as well 
> 
> Love ya 🧡🧡🧡🧡🧡
> 
> Edit full chapter one also working on chapter two should be up in a few days

Han Jisung hair brush in hand, music full blast lipsyncing to his favourite songs in the bathroom fully enjoying himself on some time off all while shaking his backside in only a towel... did -not- let out the loudest of screams as Lee Minho made himself know clearing his throat. 

The brunette leaned against the door frame smirking ,arms crossed over his chest his own bath towel hanging off his shoulder and left eyebrow expertly quirked up “no carry on I was enjoying the show” he quipped over Jisung half cursing holding his chest trying to catch his breath. 

“Ah hyung I thought well everyone else was out so I thought you went with them sorry it was quite loud” the smaller finally managed to voice out trying to cover himself a bit more , red dusting his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Minho shrugged definitely not thinking the younger was being quite cute. 

“I wanted to lie in a little longer but it was kinda lonely so I got up I’m glad I did” the oldest smiled placing his towel on the rack taking his tshirt off, not failing to catch the blonds flustered face “ahh I’m going to get changed bye hyungie” the smaller gushed out leaving as fast as he could leaving a smiling Minho to shower , definetly still thinking that the younger was not cute. 

Jisung had been lying in his bed staring at the ceiling for a little over an hour lost in thought “was it just me or was he checking me out? Pfft no I was just imagining things ... I kinda wish he was checking me out tho maybe” he spoke in his head. Searching for his phone as it let off a couple of dings he blinked reading the messages. 

*Minho hyung:  
I made too much food come thru and eat with me.   
Quick before the soup gets cold*   
Sitting up the blond couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face and how he practically jumped from his bed, pushing any lingering thoughts of the bathroom incident to the side. 

————————————————————

Minho blinked as he felt a weight on his shoulder , the pair had talked about nothing exciting over breakfast and had decided that today was a great day for having a movie marathon. Looking over to his right he gathered that almost two movies in was enough for the younger to fall asleep to, head resting perfectly on its now pillow, smiling he took in the others features imprinting each detail to memory before slowly moving to let the other lie over him chest to chest, pulling the soft burgundy blanket from the back of the couch over them. Fingers barely grabbing the remote turning the volume down and letting his eyes shut as he dosed off. 

————————-

Jisung jolted up when three pairs of eyes stared back at him from just waking up only to be pulled back down by arms hugging him and Minho mumbling “no is warm” in his sleep. With the older stroking a hand in his hair he could only stare at Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin staring back with shit eating grins and the gentle clicks of Seungmin’s phone camera going off. 

After a little struggle and help from the trio to be freed from apparently the second oldest death grip that Jisung had realised that he was still in the living room “we must of fell asleep” he pouted “sure sure making out with hyung must be very tiring” Hyunjin nodded hand tapping his chin “WHAT NO” he started covering his mouth before leaning in bringing his voice back down “we were watching movies and eating snacks is all” Jisung tried to explain earning eye rolls. 

“If you say so Sungie hyung but at least you have provided me with blackmail material that I can use to get you to my chores for a good few months” Seungmin smiled his soft voice betraying how serious he was being as the remaining two gasped “why didn’t I think of that shit” Jeongin whispered. Jisung’s shoulders dropped with his head as he sighed “fine whatever” heading to the kitchen. 

Closing the fridge door the blond didn’t even get a second to drink his water as Hyunjin wrapped an arm round his shoulder “why do you look disappointed that you wern’t making out with Minho hyung?” The taller asked, Jisung gulping the mouthful as he tried to look anywhere else except the other as he most definetly knew how red he was getting watching as Hyunjin nodded slowly “please don’t use this against me I know it’s dumb” he whispered as he was ushered to his and Jeongin’s room. 

Seungmin stood up from his place on the table to follow them stopping as his wrist was grabbed ,looking down he saw a very awake and serious looking Minho. “You will send me those photos and tell no one I’ve got them” the older spoke “what’s in it for me?” The brunette asked crossing his arms as the dancer sat up “food” ....”ok deal”.


	2. Of hug piles and sprite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group hugs are amazing

“Talk” Hyunjin spoke pulling Jeongin to sit in his lap. 

“Talk? Uh well the weather has been nice lately I should’ve we”

“Not about that you ass about you going beet red at the mention of Minho hyung and his lips” the oldest cut off Jisung from rambling and if only to prove his point Jeongin held up his phone screen with the front camera on ,Jisung hiding his heated face in his hands. 

“Ok maybe just maybe I’ve wondered what it might be like but it’s only that a little crush” the rapper eventually spoke giving into a battle that had been won before it started Hyunjin being able to outsmart him like it was a hidden talent. 

The raven haired dancer rolling his eyes slightly feeling a little sympathetic to the blond playing with Jeongin’s fingers. “I’ll get over it you know what I’m like it’s not different than when I crushed on you for a little while” Jisung added trying to brush it off , while he did like Hyunjin and flirt with him like that it was very short lived now the two playfully bickered more than anything and had gotten closer because of it to the point were Jisung opened up to him one night both unable to sleep watching random tv at four in the morning. 

At least Jisung hopes it was only a crush as the butterflies spun his stomach the other two collectively sighing as the blonds face showed more than his words “I hope for you it is hyung” Jeongin spoke up for the first time as he held his arms open for Jisung to join the pile hug. Seungmin coming in moments later not even shocked how is band mates ended up only half expecting to see felix pop his head out, he immediately joined in. 

—————————————

“What has you all smiley Minho ah?” Chan asked slinging his bag to the side of the couch before letting his entire body weight collapse on one side. “You stink at least go shower first” Minho answered cover his nose as the oldest had obviously been to the gym , his smile long gone replaced by his signature face of disgust as Chan stuck his tongue out getting back up leaving the dancer to what he was looking at not before leaning over the back of the couch a smirk on his face “/so Jisungie huh?/“ he whispered in English laughing at the brunettes face finally heading for the shower. 

Minho slammed the door open to Chan and Felix’s room shocking the two , turning on his most pleasent of voices he headed over to the younger dancer stroking a hand through the silvery blond locks “Youngbokie are you aware there is a cuddle pile happening with out you?” He sing songed “what where and why was I not invited” Felix declared storming off. 

Chan gulped with his eyes closed trying to ignore the crack the brunettes neck made as he spun his head in the leaders direction full on glaring at him, cracking an eye open he saw the moment Minho’s face dropped from being angry to worried. “You ok?” 

“Ok so you actually do like him?” Chan asked lying on the floor staring at the ceiling as Minho sighed for god knows how many times now “yes I believe the term I used was soulmate yes” he answered “Han Jisung? The one who shot sprite out of his nose laughing? That Jisung?” Changbin tried to confirm now part of the conversation when he had came in looking for the leader to discuss lyrics during Chan’s mental breakdown over something he thought was a joke. 

“Ok you know what I’m leaving I quit forever bye I must go bundle up my things” Minho started trying to leave each of the chans on either leg trying to hold him down “what Minho hyung where are you going?” Jisung asked at the door looking confused and scarred, Minho felt his anger cracking at the younger’s face “uh nowhere these two are just being dumb” he shook his head his heart leaping up into his throat as the blond smiled wide “oh good... also sorry I’m late felix wouldn’t let go” he added laughing. 

Changbin looked at his phone “Whoah that was one intense hug it lasted an hour” he laughed finally letting go of Minho’s leg “we gotta do this fast Binnie needs his beauty sleep” he added in a cute voice holding his cheeks , Minho let out a groan rolling his eyes “I’m definitely leaving night” he mumbled wishing everyone good night taking a moment to pat Jisung’s hair smiling softly closing the door behind him. 

“Oh I’m so fucked” he thought to himself heading to his own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if jisung has ever done that with his nose but I would imagine he would be the type of adorable dork to have done it. 
> 
> Also I know this took a bit longer to get out but come on I work is hard *pout intensifies*


	3. Unsolicited cat dad pics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean he is the king of the insta selfie right?

Jisung had a trail of drool running down his chin pooling around the jawline and the wall he had fallen against fast asleep in the kitchen. Phone hanging loosely in one hand chopsticks in the other as the arm dangled from the table top, Minho sighed pushing the boys head back a bit “out cold” he mumbled as it flopped back into place. 

Quietly the brunette placed the left overs back in the fridge ,cleaned the chopstick leaving them on the rack to dry before gently taking the phone into his pocket. Grabbing the younger’s wrists he slowly pulled him forward, wrapping the arms round his neck before lifting the body off the chair bridal style “you are way to light” he huffed heading down the hallway. 

“Mmh hyung ahh” Jisung quietly gasped stopping the dancer in his tracks, first feeling his face heat up before all the blood rushed down leaving goosebumps and a shiver on his skin. After a beat or three of his heart he continued down the hall “hyung which hyung? Who has you moaning like that in your sleep Jisung ah?” He thought gnawing on his lip. 

Reaching the boys bedroom he knocked on the door as best as he could with his hands full, Hyunjin opening the door with a yawn and a raised eyebrow. “He fell asleep in the kitchen trying to eat” he answered the silent question after placing the rapper on his bed. 

Hyunjin waited till the other had started to leave before climbing on the same bed flinging his leg over, Jisung cuddling into the dancer clinging to his shirt. Minho stood glaring at the sight grip on the handle tightening as a “goodnight hyung” grumbled from Hyunjin prompting the door to close quickly. 

~~~~~~~~~

Minho felt a buzz on either side of his legs, fishing through both pockets the brunette realised he still had Jisung’s phone. Unable to see any of the notifications he pouted he maybe thought he could get some dirt on who the hyung the rapper was whimpering for ,ignoring any of chains messages in the group chat, he flicked the screen up opening the camera smirking he climbed onto his bed pulling the curtain back before filling up the younger’s camera roll. 

Jisung had crash landed in Minho and Seungmin‘s room , he had found out from a very tired Hyunjin and Jeongin that the older had taken him to his room last night and that he hadn’t miracously managed by himself. Panting heavily resting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath having ran from his room to the kitchen to Minho’s bed after realising he had no clue where he left his phone, flinging back the curtain dramatically he sighed in relief falling to his knees as his phone sat neatly on the made bed charging. 

Picking it up happily singing his hyung’s praises he noticed the notifications the first two confusing him 

“Phone storage almost full delete ........”

Minho hyung  
“I left a small present for you here”

The blond scrunching his face confused unlocking the screen revealing the photo gallery open, Jisung’s jaw dropped as page after page was filled with the dancer making cute funny silly and suggestive faces. 

Seungmin walking back into his room after washing up for the day blinked at the other frozen on the floor before looking over his shoulder bursting out with a loud cackling, holding his sides as he fell to his knees trying to breathe “oh wow I haven’t laughed like that in forever and I would hate to admit it but hyung got you good” he panted wiping the tears from his eyes with one hand before retelling what has just happened into the group chat before bursting out in a fit of laughter again as Jisung fell to his side as the replies came rolling in.


	4. Blue crush

Jisung is unsure why he is again left alone in Minho’s company, it was either "sorry ji I’ve got some stuff to do today" or even the ever workaholic chan telling him to take his day off as an actual day off. The only one who seemed to have enough time for him lately was his Minho hyung and at this moment he couldn’t complain as he was wrapped up in a blanket stuffing his face with jjajamong watching a bugs life.

It was when he felt fingers stroking through his hair slowly that he felt that familiar awkward feeling tremble down his skin, leaning away slightly looking at the older swallowing his mouthful with a very audible gulp and a squeaky little voice as he asked “hyung?”. Minho sat up pulling his hand away shrugging, the right side of his lip quirking up as if it was enough to answer the younger with “I dunno” type feeling “felix said you were struggling with choosing a new look I was just thinking what colour would look good on you I guess I couldn’t help it” he finally spoke starting at the tv leaning over to get his chicken.

Jisung blushed clearing his throat and nodding “ah I see” he replied playing with the sauce in the bowl. He knew his hyung was someone of few words a bit too much like a cat, unable to hide his smile at the thought “do you like when hyung looks after you Jisung” the dancer asked catching him of guard “AHH NO WAIT YES BUT... I was smiling at something else” he tried to defend himself shaking his head as if it would stop him from getting tongue tied. "Oh? I wonder what Jisungie?" The brunette asked leaning on teasing his dark eyes staring into the youngest wider ones. 

A loud crash on the tv pulling attention away from each other as jisung jumped dropping his bowl "ah shit" he mumbled to himself standing up to shuffle to the kitchen leaving the older to pick up the good from the floor grimacing at the set feeling. Jisung landing on his knees using kitchen roll and spray to wipe the floor "well at least it's not carpet right hyung?" He smiled looking up when the other took the spray bottle staring at the liquid " hyung? " he asked tilting his head. Minho smiled putting the bottle back down "I think blue would look good on you" he finally replied sitting back pulling his phone out scrolling. 

Changbin had a shit eating grin on his face as Jisung walked into the dance practice studio hair freshly dyed a dark blue and suddenly Minho had lost control of his his hands and he dropped his phone tried to pick it up and dropped it again. The older turned away leaning on the wall seemingly checking that the device was still working, however the rapper could see Minho staring at the corner of his eyes almost glaring g at the way Jisung was being fawned over, Hyunjin running his fingers through the soft locks, Changbin shaking his head still smiling just barely whispering "whipped" as he walked past. 

"How's the crush going?" Hyunjin asked as he landed on the blanket pile on the floor arms wrapping round Jisung waist, said not visibly tensed while Felix sat up eyes wide "what crush? Whose crush? " he asked very interested eyes twinkling as Jeongin giggled. Jisung sighed into his pillow blushing as he pushed over his phone to the group his wallpaper a close up of the main dancers face taken one day in the practice room during a break, groaning when the Australian gasped loudly. "Well somehow we are always together and we have a great time his smile is too cute, I'm always getting lost in his eyes, my skin trembles at the smallest touch and then there's the dreams of god the dreams" the rapper rambled his bottom lip quivering. the room quiet for a moment "I guess it's not a crush anymore" he croaked out as a tear slipped down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff just keeps getting in my way but hey that's just the way it is


	5. Aussie Aussie cats cats cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if Minho had dori yet at this time but meh on timeline not super important to the story also hey hi how are ya did my usual and went mia but yeah work sucks I know

"CHANNIE HYUNG HIDE ME!" Felix cried running into the oldest studio, pulling said male away from his desk along with his chair "in wha Felix wait" the older stuttered in shock When his legs were tugged back into concealing his fellow Aussie under the desk as he could hear Minho cursing coming down the hallway.

Fully aware of the boy between his legs Chan tries to focus on the screen only letting his breath go when the main dancer grumbled past the door, placing his hands down to push against the wood the the door slammed open "where is he?" Minho growled, Chan shrugged " who and what happened this time? " he started crossing his arms over his chest as his brows furrowed "did they touch your precious littl" "Felix and no worse" Minho stopped him hands on his hips "he keeps getting my babies named wrong on purpose". 

Opening and closing his mouth the curly haired leader started laughing "I would of thought the way you look at him he would be on the same level as your cat babies" he watched the blush creep up on the brunette face as he looked away with a small shrug of his shoulders , sighing Chan pushed his hair back "anyway I think I heard a panicked scream run past towards the stairs maybe lix went there to hide" he lied biting his tongue as he felt a squeeze of thanks on his ankle watching as the dancer finally leave with a barely there thank you. 

Sliding back in his chair he reached to close the door again eyes locking with the redhead under the table "so" he started as he locked the door , Felix crawling out smile wide across his face "I think I deserve kisses for hiding you" he added patting his lap. 

"What about Minho hyung?" The dancer asked taking his place knees tucking into Chan's hips and arms resting on the others shoulders, said rapper flicking the light off "don't worry about him he'll get distracted soon enough"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stupid Lee yongbok when I catch him in gonna make him study and take a God Damn quOOOOF!" Minho had grumbled jogging down the stairs before colliding with someone , holding himself up against the wall he groaned " whatcha where the fuck oh Jisungie it's you" the brunette smiled at the younger who just happened to have his cheeks puffed up full of snacks packet dangling from one hand and water in the other. Minho mentally cursing himself at the sight talking to himself over and over again "be cool be cooooool". 

Quickly chewing what was in his mouth and swallowing with a very loud gulp Jisung looked frantic "ahh hyung I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" he fired out placing the bottle down on a stair before reaching over to straighten out the others clothes ,Minho grabbing his hand laughing slightly "it's ok I'm ok sungie but now that I've found you ,you can watch my routine and I can talk to you about my cats" the taller spoke not giving the younger a second to object " you remember their names right? " he asked guiding the younger back up the stairs. 

" yeah soongie doongie and dori" Jisung answered immediately. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jisung yawned into his hand as he waited for the dancer to come back with drinks ,Feeling a little less guilty that he got completely distracted from the things he had to do with Chan when the leader cancelled due to "very important kangaroo stuff dnd" as Chan put it. 

Checking his battery life he cringed as it hit one percent "Oh shit need a charger did hyung bring his please please YES!" He sang to himself as he traced the cable to minho's phone , taking the cable and plugging it into his own he went to place the dancers back down on the bench but the wallpaper made him freeze "why am I hyung's wallpaper?" He asked out loud even if there wasn't anyone to answer as he tapped the screen again to reveal a close up of his face fast asleep on the kitchen table top.


	6. Bottle flip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Felix is too confused in this chapter

Sitting back in his spot gnawing at his bottom lip, Jisung tried to not overthink things yeah sure Minho was his wallpaper because he like likes the dancer and he just so happened to look hot in that particular moment but said man did have Jeongin's baby picture as his phones wallpaper for nearly three months because he found it funny …yeah that'll be why. 

"Hey I got you the peach one you like" Minho spoke out as he came back into the room his small smile dropping when he saw Jisung visibly become startled "Hey you ok I didn't mean to scare you" he asked cautiously sitting down beside the smaller. Jisung shaking his head the blue locks bouncing in place "my phone was about to die so I borrowed your charger so I kind of was left alone with my thoughts is all hyung" the rapper replied plastering a wide smile of his face before sipping his drink.

"Oh ok" Minho nodded he knew that smile wasn't a real one but if just he didn't want to talk about it he won't press him.

~~~~~~~~

Hyunjin was shocked out of his sleep by being aggressively shaken "ok ok I'm awake I'm awake" he mumbled wiping the drool from his face ,eyes blinking Jisung's blurry figure into focus said boy looking more distraught than usual.

"I need him to hate me" the blue hair boy whimpered into the olders neck curled up in his lap, Hyunjin sighed "you know you don't mean that Sungie if he came to hate you I'd declare that the world was ending" he answered running his fingers through the blue locks "but then I would get over him faster and my heart wouldn't be broken if I keep going it will" the younger shook as tears built up in eyes. 

Hyunjin locked eyes with Seungmin as he slowly and silently closed the door looking determined.

~~~~~~~~~~~

To say breakfast was awkward was and understatement Jisung had started his avoid Minho strategy ,chose to sit as far away from him opting to use Changbin to lean into confusing the other rapper slightly who had raised his brows at Minho as if to say "don't kill me" and when the dancer called him over Jisung shook his head saying that he "needed to pay his other hyungs attention too" causing Chan to spit his coffee across the table most of it landing on Jeongin who screeched about his shirt being his favourite and then Seungmin saying that's what he gets for stealing his clothes in the first place all while Felix sat tight lipped confused by the entire thing, Hyunjin coming through from his shower towel over his head "Oh God what did I miss now" he sighed.

Minho had continued to work through the dance practice even when 3racha had left to work on some new works and even after Jeongin and Seungmin left to vocal practice ,he just gritted his teeth putting his frustration that slowly became anger into his moves "hy hyung you ok?" Felix asked holding his water bottle once the song had finished " hyung? " he asked again after being ignored ,Minho snapping his head towards the smaller "none of your bussines" he snapped making the Australian jump back. 

The bottle was empty at least he thought as it bounced off Minho's head tho now he wished it had been full "just because Jisung isn't hanging off you doesn't mean you can talk to Felix like that he was just checking if you're okay" Hyunjin spoke out arms crossed as he tried not to be stared down by the oldest dancer in the room. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he nodded ,Minho bowed his head to the youngest "sorry Felix I shouldn't of snapped at you" he turned to the other "I'm not mad about Jisung anyway" he added Hyunjin rolled eyes getting out a tsk.

"Let me ask you something then hyung how much does it bother you that me and Jisungie are dating?" He asked pushing his hair back , Felix faling to the ground eyes wide just as big as the oldest. After a moment Minho shook his head "that's none of my business but I would of thought he would've told me first" he spoke up as he looked away , fist clenched tight that his knuckles turned white "you're lying" hyunjin replied "but the way you reacted told me everything... Stay away from him he's mine hyung" the raven haired dancer finished leaving the room ,he couldn't let Minho hate Jisung but he was ok with having the dancer hate him instead.

"Felix you should go too before I hit you by accident" the older spoke up voice void of emotion, said boy scrambling grabbing his stuff before running out of the room.


	7. Piece of cake well not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Ment to be a split chapter but kinda is

Changbin was sure his group was given crazy pills lately , they weren’t exactly exclusive but he didn’t think he would of had to share Hyunjin’s “attention” with Jisung. The dancer stroking a hand through the smaller’s hair, legs draped over his lap snuggled up on the couch watching dumb and dumber and then as soon as Minho came into the room to get to the kitchen Hyunjin tucked his face into jisungs neck leaving a small kiss eyes trained and focused on the older dancer with a scowl one that was being played back to him. 

Drama club  
Dwekki:  
What the hell is going on?

Dramallama:  
Operation make Minho hyung hate me and not Jisung until they realise that they’re both idiots that belong to each other with out Jisung finding out because he will be upset. 

Dwekki:   
Oh?  
Dramallama:  
Oh? Lol is hyung jelly? Don’t worry I’ll make sure I give my baby Changbin all that he wants after this is over 😘. 

Changbin blushed at his phone now fully convinced that he was right they had crazy pills. 

Getting up with a stretch the rapper shuffled to the kitchen freezing on the spot , Minho standing over the counter a packet of some sort of red cooking sauce crushed burst and running down his hand while staring at the wall. Peeking around the other side of the older dancer he sighed in relief at the empty hand gathering up the courage to speak up. 

Hyunjin,Jisung and felix that had joined them sometime ago into their little cuddle session on the couch were jostled out of their comfort from Changbin’s pained squeal “MY EYE HYUNG!” The trio on the floor wide eye staring at the opening of the kitchen hearing fumbling and the tap running *gurgle* “hyu”*gurgle cough*”stobAHHHHHHHH!” *gurgle*. 

Chan running through from the screaming bat in hand going straight to the source only to come back out moments later looking disgruntled “somehow he got tteokbokki sauce in his eye... Minho tried to wash it out...he’ll live for now” the leader announced shoulders drooping shaking his head heading back to his room. Felix gnawing at his lip quickly following his fellow Aussie. 

Being quite a bit drenched head to toe Changbin was next to come out , a cold wet cloth over his left eye he pouted at the reaming pair on the ground clinging to each other “Binnie hyung?” Jisung shyly called out the pair flinching when the older revealed his sore red eye his bottom lip quivering promting Hyunjin to get up and soothe the smaller heading to the bathroom. 

That being Jisung was left sitting on the floor as Minho was heading out at the same time the dancers arm still covered in sauce down to his elbow looking out of it as if he kept replaying what happens in his head. 

~~~~~

Trying to hide behind his blue locks as he wiped and rinsed off the dancers arm he took a deep breath “hyung I” “I’m sorry” he was interrupted ,Minho drying off his arm unable to look at the younger “I want to say I’d support you in anything but you and Hyunjin I can’t” Jisung looked up with wide confused eyes “hyung what?” He tried to ask but the brunette just shook his head “you’re just I dunno I just can’t” he added throwing the towel onto the table before storming off before the jisungs tears let him opening up his arms to the younger and saying sweet nothings. 

Jisung shook clutching his legs to his chest as he laying on the couch again “it’s better this way it’s better this way” he mumbled himself to sleep.


	8. Fix

Hwang:  
I messed up 

Me and Jisung ... we aren’t dating never have never will 

If you just want to stay friends...  
I just wanted to help him I don’t want to hurt either of you just don’t be mad with him it was my idea I got in the way I’m sorry hyung. 

Minho sighed letting his head hit the mirror unable to answer, if he was being honest with himself he knew what the younger dancer was trying to do he was just scared to go back to the dorm right now. 

Was he an asshole? probably but he felt like he had the right to be for only a small moment. Better to nip it in the bud and not ruin their career right? Yes ...no. 

Bang Chan:   
Jisung is having a panic attack. 

Bolting his body up off the floor the brunette grabbed his jacket running out of the door , his phone clutched in his hand ringing with their leaders name and face lighting up the screen. 

“Hyung I I’m”   
“He fell asleep he tired himself out what is going on Innie found him on the kitchen floor rocking back and forth crying his eyes out” Chan had stopped him minho freezing on the spot “I uh I ran away Chan hyung I’m on my way back I I’m I’ll fix it” he answered starting to walk again the older still on the line letting out a deep breath “ is it about ya know?” He asked as Minho let himself into the building “yeah ...I’m at the stairs” Minho answered before hanging up. 

Once he had opened the door he was met by an angry looking Chan but an equally scary Jeongin , cowering under their glares Minho hung his head swallowing back the lump in throat. As he opened his mouth Jeongin grabbed him the the shirt holding the dancer against the wall “I don’t even know what to say I’m just angry and I just want to hit you but the stylists would be mad” the youngest growled still visibly shaken up himself only letting the other go when Chan gently pulled him back. 

“Look we all care for each maybe some a little more than we can say out loud but here inside these walls is a safe place” Chan calmly spoke as he pet the youngest hair , Minho nodded “I’m sorry” he replied his voice giving out a little trying to hold himself together. 

“He’s with felix right now just give him a little space right now but when he’s awake you two should talk” the Australian added. 

~~~~

Tossing and turning Minho sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes “3am” staring at him hovering over the picture of Jisung he used as his phones wallpaper, looking at it over and over again pressing the bottom to light up the screen for a few minutes his stomach grumbled at him “when did I last eat” he asked himself pushing his hair back as he tried to quietly get out of his bed to not wake up Seungmin, “when did Jeongin come in” he thought noticing the maknae being held in the other vocalists arms. 

~~~~~~~

“Minho hyung?” A quiet vocal almost squeaked pulling the dancer out of his trance making ramen. Staring at the mop of blue bed hair staring back him wrapped up in a blanket “Jisung ... come sit down you must be hungry too”.


End file.
